Wishing on Stars
by Regal Panda99
Summary: "Why are you doing this for me? I'm just a girl you found in you're backyard", she hesitated and then answered," Because I was lost once, only difference is no one ever found me." Hope you guys like it! Enjoy
1. Welcome to Storybrooke

It was a cold day and the sun seemed to disappear behind the clouds. And the hole in my jacket didn't help, but I just kept walking. Determined to get as far away from that place as possible. I stopped at a sign that said _Welcome to Storybrooke_, huh, well I guess I better keep walking. I continued along the graveled path until I saw a town _Thank god_ I thought I didn't know how long I could keep walking my feet were killing me. As soon as I entered the small town I realized that I was starving. Running away can really give a girl an appetite. I then stumbled upon a large house, much fancier than the others, but what really caught my eye was the apple tree in the back. It appeared that no one was home so I gently open the gate and went inside. As soon I reached the tree I grabbed an apple and bit into it, " Aww man ", I moaned this was the best apple I've ever tasted. I sat down on a bench and took off my hoodie letting my black hair fall down my back. I also noticed the sun came out a bit and shone on my tan skin. I was sitting happily munching on the apple, until I heard a cold, chilling voice. "What do you think you're doing?", I turned around and saw a woman with short, black hair and business attire, " Need I repeat myself ?", she asked again. I gulped and quickly replied, " I'm so sorry I just saw your tree and I was soo hungry it was just one apple I swear please don't hurt me.", her face softened.

"What is your name?"

"Rosie", I replied feeling a bit uneasy.

"Come" she said. I followed her to the front of her house and she led me inside. " Where are your parents?", "Don't have any", I bluntly reply. I wandered into the house and I see everything is so clean and comfy and...everything a home should be. " Come with me ", I followed her upstairs and she led me to a room with a huge bed and beautiful sheets and even a walk-in closet. "There is a spare toothbrush and other necessities in the bathroom and there should be an extra set of clothes for you to wear-", " Why are you doing this for me? I'm just some girl you found in your backyard.", she hesitated and then answered," Because I was once lost, only difference is no one ever found me.", We stay in silence for before I speak.

"What's your name?"

" Excuse me?"

" Well I mean I told you my name so..."

" Regina, Regina Mills. Anyway dinner will be ready in an hour. I do hope you like lasagna.", And she left leaving me in the room. I take a minute to gather my suroundings lookinng in the closet and bathroom. After I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror I realize that I'm filthy. I then proceed to remove my clothes and turn on the shower. As soon it is hot enough I step in still thinking about that one sentance Regina said,"_ Because I was once lost, only difference is no one ever found me."_

* * *

**Well, I hope you like it. Hopefully I can get some more chapters up this weekend,but no promises! **

**Don't forget to review :)**


	2. Dinner

**This is for ****_KigoFaberryRizzleFan_**** there is no curse I meant to put it in the summary but I forgot. Anyway I'm glad you like it, This chapter is for you! :)**

* * *

**Regina's POV**

As I begin to prepare dinner I hear the shower running. God, what am I doing? I don't even know the girl. Jeez, Regina. I put the lasangea in the oven and set the timer. As soon as I walk ot of the kitchen I see Rosie coming downstairs in some red silk pajamas and her wet black hair.

" How you feeling?", I ask

" Better, umm so do you have any family or do you live alone?"

I bite my lip before answering, " Well, I have a son, but he mostly spends time with his biological mother.", she gives me a confused look telling me she doesn't understand. " He's adopted, but last year he went to find his biological mother. So now he spends most of his time with her.", She scrunches her face trying to comprehend in a rather... cute way.

"So you adopted him, raised him, and then he runs off to find his real mom and forgets you?", I hesistate before answering," Umm, in a manner of speaking...sort of."

She stands there for a moment and then replies," Wow, that must suck.", I sigh," Yes, it does". Just then the timer goes off in the kitchen." Dinner is ready.", I say as I go to get the food. When I come back I find that Rosie set the table.

" Oh Rosie you didn't hav-"

" It's the least I could do and besides I was taught manners.", I set the plates down on the table and sat down, " Well it is beautiful, thank you Rosie.", We then begin to eat and before I'm half-way done Rosie has cleaned her plate. " I'm sorry it's not every day you get a homecooked meal or a meal at all really.", her face grew red in embarassment. I suddenly felt so sorry for her. That she had to expeirence all that pain and lonliness." You don't need to be sorry, it's fine.", I said with sincerity in my voice. As soon as I finished eating I got up to clear the dishes as I was leaving Rosie said two words that had more meaning in it than anything I have ever heard.

" Thank You"

* * *

I awoke to the sound of crying in the middle of the night. I rush out of my bed and hurry to the guest room. "Rosie?", I found her sprawled out on the bed crying. I rush over to her." I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't hurt me. I didn't mean to. Please!", she sobs, " Rosie, Rosie, shhh shhh it's okay. I'm here, I'm here.", she begins to stop crying. "Regina?", she sniffles, "Shhh, it's okay I'm here, I'm here"


	3. Bonding : part 1

**Regina's** **POV**

I sit on the bed with Rosie until she stops crying, comforting her. " Do you…wanna talk about?", for a moment she says nothing but then she speaks," Her name is Anne she was… was my mom.", My eyes got wide but I don't say anything why would someone hurt their own child? " She would whip me…just for fun, and and sometimes if she was nice she would feed me her scraps.", I could feel my anger boiling up, How could someone do that!? Beat their own child like it was a game and then starve her. " So I ran. I woke up early one morning took some food and ran. I eventually ran out of food and didn't have any money, but anything was better than what she gave me.", I stay in silence not knowing what to say," Do you want… t-to stay here for awhile until we find something more permanent?", she looked at me as if I was crazy ," Really you'd let me stay here? Thank you SO much!", she then pulled me into a tight embrace I hesitated but then returned the gesture. " So", I began," How about some breakfast?".

We went downstairs and I asked her what would she like," Umm I really love your apples so can we have apple pancakes?", I smiled ," Of course". After we picked some apples we went into the kitchen to get started," Rosie could you please get the flour from that cupboard?", I asked ," Sure". While I was cutting the apples I heard a loud thud and turned around, the flour had spilled all over the floor, but I noticed Rosie stiff with her hands on her side and eyes closed tight like she was waiting…waiting to get hit. " Rosie? Rosie it's ok it's fine it's just some flour I won't hurt you.", I saw her visibly relax," Sorry habit", she said softly, " There is no need to be sorry, now let's clean this up and make some pancakes."

3 pancakes and a glass of orange juice later we were stuffed. So I gathered our dishes and put them in the dishwasher. " So what would you like to do today?", I asked Rosie she thought for a minute and asked," Can we go shopping? ", I gave her a smile and chuckled," Why not?".

* * *

**Hey guys here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it don't forget to review :) ✌ **


	4. Bonding: part 2

**Rosie's POV**

One whole day. Me, Regina, and any store or boutique of my choice. Man, I never knew a person could have so many clothes. It was one of the best days of my life. And I had Regina to thank for that, she took me under her wing and gave me a place to sleep. This is the first time I don't have to worry if I'm gonna eat tonight. This is the first time I don't need to slave away cleaning and washing anything and everything Anne throws at me. This is the first time I actually feel completely and truly… safe.

But a day of shopping can really work up a girls appetite so we headed to a diner called " Granny's". The food is good and the people are nice, but the waitress wears some really… small clothes. Other than that everything was great until… he came in. Brown hair and smiles until he saw Regina, then his face went serious and he sat at the booth farthest away from us. I noticed that Regina's face was sad like she wished she could say something, but couldn't. There was a woman with the boy she had golden curls and green eyes. " Is that him?", I asked Regina simply nodded. " You know we don't have to eat here we can take our food to-go.", I reasoned she turned to me and said," Are you sure?", I smiled and replied," Yeah", Regina turned and told tred waitress to have our meal to-go. Before we got our food I took one last look at him and thought. _What did you do?__  
_

When we got to the house Regina's mood seem to lighten. We went inside and we sat at the table to eat. There was still an uncomfortable silence in the room so I tried to lighten the mood.

" Did you always have that apple tree?"

" Well, yes I've tended to it since I was a little girl, it can survive the most harshest of weather."

" I've never grown a plant before, but I… uhh nevermind it's stupid."

" I can assure you I won't laugh just tell me."

" At night I would sneak out and go unto the roof and stare at the stars. I have always loved them because I believed they can grant wishes. Not just shooting stars but any star, I believed that if you were a good spirit and you wished on a star your wish would come true."

" And do you still believe that?", Regina asked somewhat eagerly

" I do, because I made a wish once and it came true."

" What wish is that?"

" To find someone like you, someone who cared.", and with that I felt a few tears roll down my cheek and I went over to Regina and hugged her.

"Your the mom I never had", I whispered

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter tell what I can do to improve. Your reviews mean a lot to me! **


	5. Finally

**Hey guys this chapter goes to ****_AlexandriaVE _whos comments keep me writing.**

* * *

**Regina's POV**

_Your the mom I never had. _Who knew words could have such an impact on you. I know it has only been a couple of days, but in that couple of days I haven't felt so…alone. I head up to bed since Rosie is asleep, but before I go I peek into her room. Her nightmares have lessened , but she still struggles to sleep. I make my way to my room and get changed into purple silk pajamas. I mean I care about Rosie, but I don't think I could handle it if she rejected me. I walk over to my window and open it. I stare out into the cool crisp night. I look up to the stars and pick the brightest one. "How do you completely open yourself up after so much pain?", I continued to stare up at the star as if it would give me the answer, but instead I closed the window and went to bed.

I woke up to the smell of cooking. My senses are still hazy so I don't completely know what is going on. It isn't until I see Rosie in the kitchen cooking breakfast that I then become fully aware." Rosie what are doing? You don't need to cook.", I tell her, " I want to after everything you've done for me it is the least I can do.", My heart swelled up. _No. Don't get too attached. _ I give Rosie a warm smile. " Well then, what are you cooking?", I reach to taste the food, " Get your hand away from there! It's a surprise now shoo.", I give a light laugh before I exit the kitchen. I return to my room to freshen up. After I have taken a shower and changed clothes I head back down stairs to find a beautiful display of eggs, ham, some fruit, a biscuit, and orange juice." Oh Rosie, this… this is beautiful I don't know what to say.", She blushes and then shows me to my seat." I hope you like it", " Well, I'm sure I'll love it.", and I was right I did love it.

Later that day I had to do some things at the office."I really hate having to leave you here, but I will be really quick.", I then gave Rosie a phone. When she gave me a questioning look I began to explain. " This phone is for emergancies if anything goes wrong just call me.", " Ok ", she replies I then said goodbye and left.

When I arrived at my office I began to file and sign some papers, but then about 20 minutes later my phone rang. " Oh no.", I quickly picked up my phone and heard Rosie whispering," Regina... she's here she's coming. Please Regina. Hurry!", " Oh god, stay where you are I'm coming.", after hanging up I ran out of my office to my car and I jammed my keys in and probably broke a 50 driving laws getting to my house. When I pulled up my driveway someone else's car was parked there and saw the door had been busted open. I pulled out my phone and called the sheriff station.

"Wait, what? Who broke into your house?"

" I don't know all I know is you need to come down here right now, Sheriff Swan!"

" I'm on my way"

I then got of my car and slowly made my way inside. I then heard screaming upstairs in the guest room," You think you can run away from me! Your mine nobody else cares about you. Because you are WORTHLESS!", It was the sound of a womens voice, but it sounded rough. I walked up behind her and saw her grabbing Rosie by the wrist and yelling in her face I then asked, " What the hell do you think your doing!?", She chuckled.

" Just taking my daughter home."

" You must be Anne."

" Aww,you do talk about me how sweet. But now I think we should be leaving."

" You broke into my house and try to force a little girl to leave. I'm no expert, but I think your the reason she ran away.", In anger Anne then threw a punch at me which I easily dodged , I then gave her a swift punch to the nose and knocked her off her feet. While she was on the floor I checked on Rosie.

"How is your wrist?"

"Fine, but you just kicked butt."

" Yeah well there is a lot of things you don't know about me. Now go outside and wait for the sheriff.", She gave me a small nod and ran out of the room.

" You're gonna be sorry you did that.", Anne said still a bit groggy from my last punch."And yet I'm not sorry", Anne lunged at me, but I blocked her with a roundhouse kick and a quick right hand uppercut to the jaw. She was knocked out cold. Just then Emma came in," Whoa what did you do?", I rolled my eyes is it so hard to believe that I can get my hands dirty.

" Her name is Anne. She abused Rosie and when she ran away she came to find her."

"Oh so that's who the mystery girl is."

"I'm just giving her a place to stay.", Emma took the unconsious body and put it in her car. "Well I'm gonna take her to the hospital to get her checked out and then I'll turn her over to the state police and maybe you can show me some of your karate moves HI-YA!", I sigh as Emma attempts to do some moves. " Maybe"

I then look around for Rosie," Rosie! Where are you?", I see her crawling from behind a bush," I-Is she gone?", she asks quietly, " There is nothing to worry about I knocked her out.", she then gives a small smile," ow", I hear her mutter ," What's wrong? is it your wrist?", she just shakes her head ," It's nothing", I take a look at her wrist and notice it is swollen.

" Your wrist is swollen it may be broken. Come I'm taking you to the hospital.", Rosie reluctantly followed. After the short trip to the hospital comes into the room with the x-rays. " Well your wrist is indeed broken, but nothing to serious. It's gonna need a cast so before I go do you want a specific color?", Rosie thinks about for a minute before answering," Umm, green", nods and then leaves the room leaving us alone.

" Thank you for what you did back there.", Rosie says quietly

" I'm just glad your safe now.", I said sincerely," I Don't know what I would've done if you had gotten seriously hurt."

" I meant what I said last night that your the mother I never had, because well you met my real mom.", I stayed quiet for a long time thinking carefully about my words. _Am I really going to do this? What if she says no? _

"Rosie?"

" Hmm?"

" How would you feel if I said I wanted t-to…adopt you? We get along so well and after today I relized how much you mean to me.", she just stare at me in disbelief and I began to think that what I said was a mistake, but then she hugged me so hard and hugged her back."Ow", she says looking at her wrist she looks back at me with tear filled eyes," It's about time".

* * *

**So guys what do you think? I hope you guys like it. :-)**


	6. A Day to Remember

**Thank you guys soo much for your reviews. I'm so glad you enjoyed the story, sadly this is gonna be the last chapter, but tell me what you would like to see in my next story and I'll try to make it happen. So Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

**Rosie's POV**

I wake up to a beautiful morning and take a moment to look around my green bedroom. Man, sometimes I can't believe that this is my life now. To think only a year ago I was a runaway with nothing to prove and now... well, now I have the best mom in the universe, a cute little brother, and all the family and friends a girl can have I never thought I could ever in my life have this good. I get out of my bed and the sweet aroma of pancakes fill my nose. I hurry downstairs excitedly and my mom and Henry downstairs making my favorite apple pancakes.

" There's the birthday girl!"

" Hey mom"

" I'm almost done, but in the mean time Henry has a surprise for you.", In curiosity I went in search of my little brother, " Henry?", I yell ," In here Rosie!", I follow the sound to the living room where Henry is. I then notice a book on the table it said _A Tale of a Rose. _I stared at the book intently running my fingers through it. " Is... Is this a book a...about me?", I stuttered Henry nodded slowly," Yeah it's a scrapbook of you and the family. I began to flip through the pages it had everything from my first trip to the zoo to Henry getting his head stuck in a swing set( how he did that beats me). Mom came from the kitchen and asked, " What do you think?", I turned to her and smiled, " I love it".

As we gather around the cake and everyone finishes the ' Happy Birthday ' song Emma yells," Make a wish!", but I shake my head, "I don't need to make a wish everything I could ever want is right here.", I then blew out my candles. But before I could get lost in my thoughts Ruby says," Picture time!", and sets the camera to automatically take the picture. I smile my biggest happiest smile ever because this…this a day to remember.

_Click!_

* * *

**Hey guys, you might be confused on why Henry is suddenly here, but that is because it is a year later and everything is fine between him and Regina. So I hoped I answered some questions. Plus don't forget to tell me what you would like to see in my next story! :3 :p**


End file.
